X-termination
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: With the announcement of a new weapon against Mutants the world is shaken to it's core. The shout of approval of Anti-mutant supremacists echo in the streets, however the new weapon against mutants is not what they expect. Ok so possible pairings are: OCx Rogue, OC x Mystique, OC x Scarlet Witch, and OC x OC, voters choice.


So this is an idea I had in my head for a bit.

Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: The X-terminator lives…

"Computer run simulation X77603 Codename: Mutant Terror Attack," ordered a masculine voice through the speakers of his armor. Instantly the blank room he had been standing in changed to a city in ruins. However the person in the armor didn't have time to fully examine his surroundings as he activated his thrusters, narrowly avoiding a steel girder that had been sent flying to impale him. Turning around he fired the repulsor beams in his gauntlets, destroying a manhole cover and cutting a car in half. Spotting his target, a man in his late forties in red and purple body armor and a helmet on his head, he fired a syringe like object at the mutant, only to have the mutant move a car hood in the path of the projectile. Tilting his head to side his suit picked up a new mutant signature, turning in the direction of the new threat he saw a gigantic of ball of fire rushing towards him. Firing his repulsor at a nearby fire hydrant he doused the flames and spotted his next target, a twenty something year old in a orange and red bodysuit with a orange visor covering his eyes and two tubes running to a device on his back and to two flamethrowers on his arms.

Growling in frustration from having to take on two mutants, one who was obviously omega level, his frustrations only grew as his suit picked up a new signature approaching fast. Growling he sent out a electrical shockwave, designed to mess with his opponents natural electrical signals from the brain to the rest of the body. Immediately the new mutants stumbled and skipped along the ground until he slid face first along the ruined pavement. With a quick firing of a needle his powers were stripped from him. The next thing he felt was something equivalent to a freight train running into him. Then he felt himself getting plowed through a brick wall. Groaning he turned and saw a mountain of a mutant in a orange-red body suit with a massive dome like helmet on his head. Growling he fired a unibeam at the newcomer and was met with giant fist to the faceplate, the armored figure then activated the repulsors in his hands and flew between the giants legs and narrowly avoiding a molten piece of metal that he just barely destroyed with his repulsor.

"This is getting ridiculous," the armored figure said, as he aimed the syringes full of the mutant cure at Pyro and Juggernaut. As a defensive maneuver Pyro threw up a dome of fire, hoping to cause the syringes to melt or the glass to crack. However what Pyro didn't understand was that the syringes were made out of a special polymer that was resistant to high temperatures, and since they weren't made out of metal they could not be magnetized. However, while it worked on Pyro, all the syringes did against Juggernaut was crack from trying to penetrate his skin.

"Ok so mutant cure against Juggernaut is a no go," the armored man thought out loud, "gotta get that helmet off somehow."

Dodging another steel girder he got an idea, positioning himself he waited for Juggernaut to make his inevitable charge. Sure enough just a scant few seconds later Juggernaut charged, activating his thrusters he flew into the air and watched with mild amusement as Juggernaut kept charging head long into Magneto, who just barely moved a armored truck into his path though it did little good as Juggernaut kept running through it and ultimately collided with Magneto, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Capitalizing on his opportunity the armored figure injected Magneto with the cure and charged up a Taser like shock to incapacitate Juggernaut.

"Those two are taken care of," the armored figure stated, just as he felt a set of claws rip into his armor, followed a barrage of bullets pinging of his armor. Turning over he was greeted by Sabertooth and Mystique who had a gun barrel pointed at his head.

"You two never learn do you," the armored figure asked rhetorically as he shot both of them with mutant cure. Immediately Mystiques hair turned black, her eyes turned green, and her skin turned into a deep tan. However Sabertooth's transformation back to humanity was more violent as his mouth started to foam and his body convulsed. Shooting metallic clamps to hold him still while the cure did it's job. He felt the ground beneath his feet begin to quake, sending him sprawling to the ground and some gelatinous goo holding his arms and legs in place. Growling for his own stupidity he began firing the repulsors in his hands to try and get the goo off him, it was then he looked up and saw three new mutants' codenames: Toad, Avalanche, and Scarlet Witch. With a cry of outrage Scarlet Witch fired off a hexbolt at his armor, causing the systems to overload.

"Terminating simulation," said a computerized voice as the city faded away, going back to the blank gray room it had once been.

"I don't understand something," said Forge, a Native American mutant who can subconsciously invent futuristic machinery. Currently Forge was employed by the U.S. Government as part of program dealing in "Suppression of the Mutant Threat", which in less technical terms meant that it was for the eradication of Mutants that either weren't registered or were dubbed a danger to society. Groaning the locks on the armor released and allowed the person inside to exit.

"What's that," asked a voice with a thick Southern accent which belonged to a man in a skin tight body suit with control nodes on his shoulders, the back of each hand, and on his knees. His hair was a long, shaggy black mane with dark brown highlights and his eyes were a steel gray color. Forge tapped a few buttons on his bionic arm and pulled up a feed of the session.

"You took down Quicksilver, Pyro, Juggernaut, Magneto, Sabertooth, and Mystique with a little difficulty," Forge pointed out, flipping through the feed showing him taking down the Mutant Terrorists, "but then you were taken down by Toad, Avalanche, and Scarlet Witch. Explain that one to me."

All the other did was shrug as he picked up his armor. At first glance one would think he was Iron Man, if it weren't for the fact that the suit more closely followed the color scheme of War Machine, with only the face plate being gold. On the chest was a gray X, much like the one that was commonly seen on the X-men uniform, emblazoned over the arc reactor. The armor had gray on the underarms, the ribs, and the back of each leg.

"Don't know," the man answered as he looked over the armor for damage.

Meanwhile in a War Room somewhere in the facility…

"So how goes the X-termination program," asked the president of the United States as he reviewed a file sitting in front of him.

"It's all going according to plan," said a three star general sitting across from the president.

"And the subject," the president asked, not missing the glare from the only female in the room, a twenty something year old with her firey red hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes glaring holes at the president for using the term "subject".

"Problem Ms. Grey," asked an admiral sitting at the table, glaring at her. Walking outside the room Ms. Grey stood outside of the door with files in hand, after she put the "subjects" file on the table.

Subject Designation: X-terminator.

Date of Birth: September 20, 1986

Marital Status: Single

Hair Color: Black with Auburn Streaks

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 5'10 (outside of armor)

Weight: 195 lbs. (outside of armor)

Blood type: AB +

Given name: Jason Mathias Stone

Biography: Jason Mathias Stone was born on September 20, 1993 to Martha Stone (formerly Watson) and Staff Sergeant Jonathan Stone at Ft. Sill Army Base. He attended numerous Department of Defense Schools, throughout his childhood and ensuing teenage years. On June 27, 1994 he enlisted with the armed forces and served with distinction, until he was court marshaled for disobeying a direct order from a superior officer. (Further Information is Classified at the highest level)

It should be noted that when a sample of his DNA was tested that he had a dormant "X-gene", what this could possibly mean for the X-termination program is unknown.

Current Equipment: X-terminator armor (based off Iron Man armor designs and outfitted for the mission of Mutant Suppression).

Powers: Same as Iron Man with the addition of specialized darts filled with the Mutant Cure developed by Dr. Rao. (Also note the armor was made out a non-metallic polymer, the polymer giving it all the durability of titanium without having to worry about mutants with magnetic powers.

Personality: Has shown to be laid back and somewhat carefree, though he does occasionally exhibit some level of professionalism.

Current Base of Operations: X-terminator Base, located underneath Mojave Desert, Nevada.

End of File…

X-termination Facility…

"Ok so any ideas for improvements," Jason asked as he reviewed the footage, dressed in a plain dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, gray socks, and black running shoes. Forge just grunted as he typed away on a nearby laptop, a discarded cup of coffee sitting just within arm's reach. It was then that the door slid open and Isabella Grey walked in, trembling with anger her normally well pressed suit jacket crumbled up from all the flailing she did, her knee length skirt showing signs of extensive pacing.

"Hey Izzy what's up," Jason asked, looking at Isabella over his shoulder. After that question left Jason's lips Forge winced at the heated glare she was fixing him with.

"What's the matter," Isabella asked heatedly, her emerald green eyes, filling with rage, "the problem that has been haunting me my whole life, my sister Jean Grey is one of the most powerful telepaths on the face of the planet, has been a host for a Cosmic Entity, has averted the Apocalypse on a almost monthly basis, and has traveled into space. And look at what I'm doing, pushing papers, gathering files, and fetching coffee."

Wide eyed Jason knew what the problem really was, she always acted like this whenever he was referred to as a "subject", why he never knew.

"Hey Izzy," Jason called, trying to think of a way to calm her down.

"What," Isabella shouted/asked, seething in frustration.

"Can I borrow your expertise for a few minutes," Jason asked, hoping that it would occupy her mind instead of the curious case of why she was always mad when he the term "subject" was brought up. Walking over to the screen she played back the entire simulation.

"Why is it always the combo of Toad and Avalanche that seems to get you," Isabella asked, face palming at the fact the most useless mutant ever managed to restrain him, "but before we send you on a mission we might as well do a little PR."

"Agreed," Forge stated, causing Jason to groan.

"You guys know I hate wearing that under suit," Jason complained.

At the X-Mansion three weeks later…..

Wolverine, aka Logan aka James Howlett, was calming sipping on his morning cup of coffee when the President appeared on the television.

"My fellow Americans," the president started, "and members of the Human Race today I announce our next line of defense in the war against Mutant Terror. Today I bring to you our reply to mutants such as Magento and Sinister. Today I give you the X-terminator."

With that the PA systems were over ridden and the intro to Stark's favorite ACDC song, Thunderstruck, started playing and then right next to the president landed what could only be one of Tony Stark's Iron Man armors. Immediately Logan spat out his coffee and began choking on the remnants that were lodged in his throat.

"With this new weapon we will no longer need to fear the likes of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants or the Marauders," President announced. With that the President had two people drag a kicking and screaming Toad onto the stage. Without a word the armored figure pointed a arm at Toad and fired some kind of syringe at him and immediately Toad's skin went from a sickly green and blotched to a pale white and his body became just a bit leaner, and finally the guys who had dragged him out onto the stage took off their gas masks after the guy in the armor nodded, a sure sign that the obnoxious odor that he normally secreted was gone.

"Let it be known this day that Brotherhood your days are numbered," The President said, just before he waved his hand and walked off stage.

"This is not good," Logan said to himself.

So what do you guys think?

Did I not sell the Armor?

But how did they get a hold of the Armor?

And should I give him mutant powers?

So anyway Read and review people ^^ and be sure to vote on a pairing!


End file.
